


To Stay and Chain

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Setiap sore sepulang sekolah, Astaroth selalu menjemput Val dan melakukan hal yang sama—hal yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Val senang. Val selalu berpikir:Andai semua ini cepat selesai.
Relationships: Astaroth/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 10





	To Stay and Chain

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Penindasan itu bukan hal yang baik. Bukankah sejak kecil, semua orang selalu bilang hal yang sama? Lantas, mengapa penindasan jadi hal yang seakan biasa saja? Mengapa para penindas tidak kunjung paham bahwa tindakan mereka salah?

_ZRAAASH!!_

Val Gregory tersentak begitu air keran yang dingin membasahi total tubuhnya di tengah pergolakan batin. Ah, benar, ia pikirkan hal itu sedalam apa pun juga, semua tidak akan mengubah situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

"Hmmm …. Masih diam saja, ya?"

Val menundukkan kepalanya, duduk pasrah di lantai toilet sekolah yang dingin.

Setiap pulang sekolah selalu begini. Orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu menyeretnya pergi ke toilet pria paling ujung di lantai 3, toilet paling sepi di sekolah. Setiap mereka berpapasan dengan orang lain di koridor, si penindas selalu tersenyum dan merangkulnya, bersikap seakan mereka akrab.

Val? Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melawan. Orang-orang selalu menganggapnya bercanda setiap Val bilang bahwa mereka bukan teman.

"Heran. Padahal pertama-pertama kamu selalu melawan. Kenapa? Sudah paham kalau perbedaan kekuatan kita jauh?"

Val hanya diam di tempat. Kata-kata itu bagai memantul keluar sebelum mencapai gendang telinganya.

 _Andai semua ini cepat selesai._ Setiap sore, Val selalu mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Kalau semua cepat selesai, Val bisa cepat pulang. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menghilangkan fokus selama sesi penindasan.

Oh, iya, tadi apa yang dipikirkannya sebelum tersiram air? Val lupa. Kalau begitu, coba pikirkan hal lain.

"Hei, kamu dengar enggak, sih? Val?"

Val tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Sebetapa pun usaha pemuda pirang itu untuk mengalihkan fokusnya, Bayangan dalam kepalanya selalu buyar setiap namanya terpanggil.

"Sialan. Kamu bengong, ya?"

Val menggigit bibir bawahnya, setelah itu alas kaki datang menimpa pundaknya. Val menahan rintihan, kepalanya tetap tidak terangkat.

Setiap penindasnya itu kesal, ia pasti selalu main fisik.

"Buka mulutmu, Val. Asal kamu tahu, aku enggak akan membiarkanmu pulang begitu saja hari ini."

"... Uuuh …."

Takut melukai bibirnya, Val menjauhkan deretan gigi atasnya dari bibir bawahnya. Bisa gawat kalau orang rumah sadar ia melukai bibirnya sendiri, pasti ditanyai.

Tekanan sepatu di pundak Val melemah, kemudian kaki sang penindas ditarik menjauh. Bayangan pemuda itu bergerak. Ketika Val mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, seornag pemuda berambut biru es yang Val kenal sebagai penindasnya tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Jawab, kamu masih mau dekat-dekat Vassa dan pura-pura berteman denganku setelah diperlakukan begini? Padahal semua akan selesai kalau kamu menjauhi Vassa."

Val hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit, ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Baju olahraga yang bukan miliknya terasa semakin tidak nyaman, menempel di kulitnya dengan bantuan air keran toilet.

"... Sumpah, ya …." Hela napas terdengar. Seketika itu, dagu Val diangkat paksa. Val refleks memejamkan matanya sebelum menyipitkan mereka. Dari balik pandangannya, bola-bola merah pemuda di hadapannya bagai berkobar marah. "Kamu sendiri tahu jelas-jelas enggak bisa melawan, tetapi masih saja mengotot main sama adikku. Jawab, Val. Apa yang bisa membuatmu berhenti?"

Rahang-rahang Val saling menekan kuat. Sedikit pun, ia tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mendengar baik-baik perkataannya itu.

Ada alasan mengapa Val berani diam saja walau tahu itu akan membuat penindasnya semakin marah. Seburuk apa pun ia diperlakukan, dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun dibuat babak belur … dan Val tahu jelas alasannya.

_Soalnya Asta itu … sebenarnya bukan orang jahat …._

Val memejamkan permata merahnya. Benaknya melayang ke ingatan beberapa bulan lalu sebelum penindasan ini terjadi, di mana ia baru kenal dengan beberapa kakak kelas lewat teman sejak kecilnya, James Rhone. Di antara para kakak kelas yang dikenalkan padanya ketika itu, ada tiga orang yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yang pertama adalah Belial, pemuda pemilik juntaian rambut bagai kobaran api yang Val curigai tidak mendapat surat peringatan atas rambut panjangnya karena ia adalah ketua OSIS. Di luar soal penampilan, Val tidak menyangka ia cukup cocok mengobrol dengan Belial. Selera humor mereka kurang lebih mirip.

Yang kedua, gadis bernama Vassago yang tampak minim ekspresi. Gadis itu cantik, tampak dewasa, dan sejujurnya pas sekali dengan tipe Val. Val akui, bohong kalau ia bilang tidak pernah berpikir ia menyukai Vassago. Namun, hubungan mereka sebatas teman, tidak lebih.

Yang ketiga … Astaroth, kakak kembar Vassago. Awalnya, pemuda itu tampak kalem. Namun Val sadar, setiap ia bicara dengan Vassago, Astaroth selalu melempar pandangan tidak bersahabat padanya. Astaroth selalu ada setiap Val bertemu Vassago, dan mungkin ini yang membuat semua orang berpikir kalau mereka berteman baik.

Astaroth tidak suka Val dekat dengan Vassago, semua bisa dibuktikan dari perlakuannya sekarang. Walau begitu, sebelum semua ini terjadi, Astaroth bersikap cukup baik padanya ketika mereka hanya berdua.

Tidak, bahkan setelah semua menjadi seperti ini pun ….

"… Asta …." Val berbisik pelan di tengah putaran rekaman memorinya, membuat Astaroth mengernyit heran.

Walau mereka berbeda dua angkatan, Val tidak memanggil Astaroth dengan sebutan formal … karena Astaroth yang minta begitu.

_"Repot amat panggilnya. Asta saja."_

Dari sejak saat itu, panggilan "Kak Astaroth" berubah menjadi "Asta". Padahal waktu itu, Val pikir mereka sudah tambah dekat. Ia pikir Astaroth akhirnya paham bahwa Val tidak punya niatan merebut Vassago darinya.

"Bicara yang jelas." Jari-jari Astaroth semakin mengerat di rahang Val. Val mengernyit menahan sakit. "Kamu mau pasang tampang menyedihkan begitu pun, aku tetap enggak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Val mengangkat lengannya yang terasa lemas, menyentuh tangan Astaroth yang mengangkat dagunya kasar. Rintihan kembali mengudara begitu Val merasakan sakit datang dari pundaknya. Ah, benar, tadi Astaroth menyerangnya di sana. Refleks, jari-jari Val mengait di tangan Astaroth, menahan sakit. Genggamannya bergetar.

"Val …?" Ekspresi marah Astaroth mengendur.

Seketika itu, Astaroth tampak gelisah.

"Uugh …."

"Hei, Val …? Hoi, kamu kenapa?"

Astaroth bergerak, meraih kedua sisi bahu Val, menarik mereka untuk mendekatkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Aaagh …!" Val refleks merintih waktu pundaknya yang kesakitan disentuh. Nyeri seketika menjalar.

Astaroth tersentak kaget, hampir pegangannya pada pundak-pundak Val lepas sepenuhnya. Menyadari apa yang salah, pemuda berambut biru es itu berdecak kesal.

"Kalau tahu badanmu selemah ini harusnya kamu menurut saja dan bilang kamu akan jauhi Vassa …! Merepotkan sekali!"

Astaroth berseru kesal, kata-katanya terdengar menyalahkan. Namun, berkebalikan dengan responnya itu, Astaroth malah menarik sebelah lengan Val yang bagian pundaknya tidak terluka, memaksa pemuda itu berdiri. Astaroth tanpa basa-basi langsung mendorong Val masuk ke bilik toilet.

"Ganti bajumu, kita pulang."

Pintu bilik dikunci, Astaroth ikut masuk dengan baju seragam Val yang sebelum ini disimpannya di atas wastafel. Val bahkan tidak sadar kapan pemuda itu mengambil seragamnya.

"Ganti. Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang."

Begitu meletakkan baju seragam di atas tutup dudukan toilet, Astaroth berjalan ke dekat pintu dan sama sekali tidak menghadap ke dalam. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tersimpan di dalam kantong celana.

Untuk beberapa saat, Val memandang punggung Astaroth dalam keheningan. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Astaroth itu aneh kalau dibanding dengan penindas kebanyakan yang biasa tidak memikirkan korban mereka. Pemuda itu membingungkan. Bahkan baju olahraga yang saat itu dipakai Val sebenarnya milik Astaroth. Padahal Astaroth bisa saja menyiramnya dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya sendiri dan membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan basah. Belum lagi, setiap hari, setelah sesi penindasan, Astaroth selalu mengantar Val pulang sampai rumah. Mungkin semua itu dilakukannya untuk menutupi tindakannya. Namun, kalau untuk pura-pura menciptakan sampul hubungan baik dengan Val, tidak perlu sampai terlihat khawatir begini, bukan?

Penindas berhenti hanya karena tahu korbannya terluka? Lelucon macam apa itu?

"Aku tidak mendengar suaramu buka baju sama sekali."

Val menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Semua membingungkan. Semakin hari, Val semakin heran dibuat kakak kelasnya itu. Ia semakin berpikir Astaroth seperti terpaksa menindasnya. Alasan Astaroth menindasnya … apa memang karena ia yang salah?

_Apa aku bilang saja?_

"Kubantu kalau kamu kesu—"

"Asta."

Astaroth yang berniat membalikkan tubuhnya tersentak mendengar Val memanggilnya. Perlahan, Astaroth menghadap ke arah Val yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Memantapkan hati, Val pun berkata, "Kamu … enggak perlu mengantarku pulang …."

Ucapan itu membuat Astaroth mengernyit. Ia kemudian tertawa singkat.

"Bukan kamu yang memutuskan hal itu."

Val langsung menggeleng.

"Kalau kamu lakukan semua ini karena takut Vassa kurebut, kamu jangan khawatir. Aku merasa harus menyampaikan ini dengan benar …. Aku berteman dengan Vassa bukan dengan maksud seperti itu—kamu tahu maksudku. Makanya … kamu enggak perlu repot-repot membuat orang berpikir kita akrab dan menindasku di belakang begini. Kamu juga sebenarnya enggak biasa melakukan hal ini, 'kan? Aku—"

"Enggak, kamu enggak tahu."

Val mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Astaroth memotong.

"As—"

_BAM!_

Val tersentak ketika Astaroth berjalan cepat dan memojokkannya di dinding bilik toilet. Kedua lengan pemuda berambut es itu terulur menghalangi sisi-sisi tubuh Val, menahan pemuda pirang itu di tempat agar ia tidak kabur. Dua pasang permata merah berkilat: satu kaget, satu marah.

"Kamu enggak pernah menurut, selalu melawan kata-kataku. Bahkan sekarang yang kamu lakukan bukan mengiyakanku, tetapi melawan dengan cara aman."

"Tetapi—"

" _Kamu_ membuatku kesal: itu alasan utamaku melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak suka pada _mu_."

Val seketika terbelalak. Realitas bagai baru saja menghantamnya keras-keras. Sekujur tubuh dan pikirannya mati rasa begitu saja. Dalam waktu itu, ia merasa dunianya sore itu bagai runtuh begitu saja, bersamaan dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghampiri—bayang-bayang segerombol anak memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat tuduhan atas sesuatu yang bahkan di luar kuasa Val.

Di tengah pandangan Val yang mengabur dan pendengarannya yang bagai menuli, Val merasa ada yang berbisik dari dalam dirinya menemani cekikan erat masa lalu yang tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi si pemuda pirang bermata merah.

_"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Asta itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Penindas itu tidak bisa dipercaya."_

**-XxX-**

Matahari telah pamit ketika Astaroth berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sebelah lengan pemuda itu terulur lurus ke atas, telapak tangan kanan terpampang jelas di pandangan sepasang mata merah menawannya.

Sore tadi, tangan yang ada tepat dalam pandangannya itu … menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak disentuhnya …. Matanya juga melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat. Mengingat seorang pemuda pirang yang bergetar di bawah sentahan tangannya, Astaroth rasa ia jadi paham perasaan pria-pria bodoh zaman pertengahan yang berperang karena satu orang wanita. Ah, tentu Astaroth tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti melecehkan orang lain. Ia hanya membantu pemuda yang _terluka_ mengganti baju.

"… Aku melukainya …." Astaroth berbisik pelan, volume suaranya terdengar begitu kecil.

Wajah Astaroth tampak datar ketika mengucapkan hal itu. Sepasang permata merah sesaat kosong karena pikiran si pemilik fokus ke tempat lain.

Namun, senyum lebar kemudian terpasang di wajah.

Dengan riang, Astaroth mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk bersandar di ranjang. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian di bilik toilet tadi. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana Val terbelalak kaget dan memandanginya bagai melihat iblis—bahkan anak itu mungkin tengah tidak sadar bahwa Astaroth tengah membantunya berganti pakaian tadi. Dari wajahnya saja sudah jelas terlihat kalau anak itu terpukul keras dalam hati.

Val jadi begitu hanya karena kalimat-kalimat yang dimuntahkan Astaroth.

Astaroth menutupi setengah sisi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian tertawa.

"... Val terluka … gara-gara aku …. Haha …. Hahahahah …!"

Bagai dirasuki, Astaroth terus tertawa. Tawanya bagai geli setelah melihat pertunjukkan komedi yang bahkan lebih ke arah konyol daripada lucu.

Setelah tawanya memudar, senyum Astaroth tampak begitu lega, seperti puas. Tangannya menyisir sebelah poninya naik, kemudian ia menghela napas.

Menyakiti orang-orang yang selayaknya disakiti itu memang menyenangkan.

Satu kali pun, Astaroth tidak pernah suka orang lain sok akrab dengan adik kembarnya, Vassago. Val Gregory tentu tidak masuk pengecualian. Astaroth tidak pernah ragu dalam langkahnya menyingkirkan pemuda-pemuda yang jelas tidak tahu diri berniat mendekati dengan adiknya.

Peringatan pertama: pelototi, gunakan ancaman mata.

Peringatan kedua: sindiran keras.

Peringatan ketiga: ancam langsung dengan lugas.

Peringatan keempat: Hajar sampai mereka tahu diri.

Ah, iya, memang paling mengesalkan kalau sampai peringatan keempat, namun bagian itu biasanya juga paling menyenangkan. Kapan lagi bisa menghajar orang-orang tidak tahu diri sampai mereka bahkan takut untuk menyebut namamu? Perasaan yang muncul setelah melakukan hal tersebut terasa begitu memuaskan.

Sayangnya, Astaroth tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Val. Kalau ditanya mengapa … selain karena Vassago tidak akan suka tahu kakaknya menjahati Val yang notabene teman gadis itu—Astaroth rasa ia harus memuji Val karena sukses berteman dengan adiknya, walau itu sangat mengesalkan—Astaroth akan jawab karena lebih menyenangkan main tarik-ulur dengan anak keras kepala macam Val. Hajaran tidak akan mempan padanya. Anak itu tidak akan mau disuruh berhenti berteman. Tipe-tipe anak haus pertemanan memang cukup merepotkan.

Alasan yang sama—pertemanan—juga yang membuat Val tidak benar-benar mengatakan apa pun pada orang lain mengenai tindakan Astaroth. Benar, anak itu pada akhirnya memutuskan diam bukan hanya karena pengaruh sandiwara Astaroth yang sok akrab dengan Val di hadapan orang-orang sekitar … tetapi juga karena mereka—ia dan Val—adalah teman … setidaknya dalam kepala anak itu.

Senyum Astaroth menghilang.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganmu? Anak naif." Astaroth berbisik pelan dengan ketus.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Astaroth menganggap mereka berteman. Ia tidak akan bisa berteman dengan orang yang terang-terangan mendekati adiknya.

Benar, seharusnya begitu. Namun, sejak awal, Val sedikit beda.

Anak itu selalu tersenyum padanya setiap mereka bertemu. Awalnya Astaroth pikir anak itu tampak bodoh dengan meladeninya, namun lama-lama Astaroth tidak tahan terus mengabaikan Val. Berbeda dengan laki-laki tak tahu diri lainnya, Val tidak setengah-setengah ketika sok dekat dengannya—buat Astaroth, apa yang anak itu lakukan tak lebih dari tindakan sok dekat … dengan usaha yang cukup maksimal.

Astaroth kesal dengan usaha sia-sia yang terlalu niat itu. Namun, yang membuatnya lebih kesal adalah komentar Belial, teman sekelasnya, di satu hari.

_"Kamu sebenarnya mau dekat dengan Val tetapi gengsi, 'kan? Sudah, deh. Anak itu enggak mungkin apa-apain Vassa. Aku enggak kebayang dia anak seperti itu."_

Tuduhan yang dimuntahkan Belial, orang yang bisa disebut teman Astaroth, membuat darah pemuda berambut biru es itu naik darah.

Apa itu gengsi? Itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak ada di dalam kamus Astaroth. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya tidak suka Val berdekatan dengan Vassago. Ia menanggapi Val hanya untuk mengawasi tindak-tanduk pemuda pirang itu, juga untuk mengancamnya dengan mudah kalau anak itu mulai melewati batas.

Val dan Vassago tidak boleh bersama. Titik.

Astaroth kembali tertawa.

Yah, semua penindasan suam-suam kuku yang Astaroth lakukan awalnya memang karena keberatan Astaroth melihat kedekatan Val dan Vassago. Akan tetapi, akhir-akhir ini, Astaroth mulai senang melihat Val memasang ekspresi bingung atau terluka—entah karena fisik atau mentalnya yang tersakiti. Kalau anak itu tidak mau menurut, biarkan saja Astaroth melukainya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan buat anak itu.

Astaroth memang sudah berbohong. Walau Val nantinya menjauhi Vassago sekalipun, di titik ini, Astaroth sudah tidak akan melepaskan pemuda pirang itu. Ia mendapat mainan menarik. Dibanding anak yang berlari terbirit-birit karena takut, anak keras kepala semacam Val yang melawan dalam diam dan tampak seperti ingin menangis ketika diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh kenyataan pahit lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain.

Astaroth sudah tahu dari lama bahwa bagi Val, salah satu dari kenyataan pahit itu adalah Astaroth sendiri.

Kalau bertindak setengah-setengah bisa membuat Val lebih terluka, mengapa tidak? Membuat Val salah paham bahwa Astaroth terpaksa melakukan penindasan ini adalah komponen paling penting untuk membuat Val ragu untuk membencinya terang-terangan. Coba bayangkan, bukankah lebih menyakitkan ketika kamu bingung akibat tidak bisa membenci seseorang yang menyakitimu dibanding disakiti orang yang kamu benci?

Jujur saja, reaksi anak itu sore tadi jauh lebih memuaskan daripada semua perandaian Astaroth. Itu salah satu buah terbaik yang Astaroth panen dari segala tindakan tidak pantasnya.

_"Kamu enggak waras."_

Astaroth lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar suara yang terdengar melayang dalam kepalanya itu. Ia kemudian berbisik, "Aku hanya melakukan hal yang _aku_ mau."

Hening memenuhi kamar selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan dari luar jendela kamar. Astaroth memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ketika permata merahnya kembali tampak mengawasi dunia sekitar, pemuda itu beranjak dari kasur. Ia berjalan menuju cermin lemari kamarnya sembari memegangi sebelah sisi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Begitu melihat duplikat dirinya di dalam cermin, Astaroth memasang wajah kesal.

"Harusnya anak itu menurut dari awal …. Gara-gara dia …."

Astaroth berdecih kesal. Dalam hati, ia menekankan bahwa dirinya tidak gila. Menghajar orang yang butuh dihajar mungkin memberikan rasa lega sendiri, namun ia bukan tukang tindas. Hanya gara-gara satu adik kelas yang bersikeras melawan ucapannya, ia jadi aneh begini. Ia jadi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik … sampai membuatnya merasa ketagihan.

Menyakiti Val terasa jadi sangat menyenangkan … dan Astaroth sejujurnya tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia tahu ini salah, namun dirinya sudah terlanjur jatuh.

Anak itu, Val Gregory, harusnya bertanggung jawab, bukan?

Astaroth bersumpah. Sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan membiarkan Val Gregory kabur begitu saja dari panggung sandiwaranya.

Tawa kemudian kembali lepas memenuhi kamar pemuda itu.

* * *

_Besok berikan aku pertunjukan yang lebih menarik lagi, ya, Val …._

**Author's Note:**

> Ini fanfiksi agak sakit sepertinya. Kalau ada yang tanya ini plot awalnya gimana, saya tadinya cuma menanamkan _prompt_ begini dalam otak saya: "Penindas yang menindas karena suka sama korbannya." Iya, adegan-adegan terakhir itu tentu semua terjadi karena refleks. Kalau kalian tanya "apa-apaan ini" pun, saya sebenarnya mau menanyakan hal yang sama pada otak saya karena sejujurnya saya orang yang paling pertama syok dengan cepatnya jari saya mengetik adegan-adegan sial itu. Tetapi, yah, biar saya jelaskan.
> 
> Di dalam kepala saya, Astaroth itu punya banyak jenis kepribadian yang bisa dipilih—saya pernah _tweet_ soal ini, sih. Yang pertama, Astaroth si kalem yang pertama kali bertemu sama Val di Cocytus—kepribadian yang saya entah cuma sandiwara atau kepribadian naturalnya kalau bicara sama orang asing di situasi normal. Yang kedua, Astaroth si gila yang memburu Val dan tega melakukan apa saja buat melindungi adiknya serta menghilangkan segala ancaman. Yang ketiga, Astaroth si tukang menyangkal yang sebenarnya mengakui Val tetapi tidak mau menyebutnya keras-keras—bahkan dalam hati ia bilang "menyebalkan" sebelum memuji. Yang keempat, Astaroth versi Raphael yang jelas-jelas kepribadiannya beda dari Raphael, jadi saya duga yang ini gabungan versi kedua dengan akting ramah nan ceria. Lihat, kurang banyak apa? Bagaimana saya tidak bingung memilih? Ditambah saya agak merasa bersalah kalau Astaroth dibuat jadi orang yang sepenuhnya jahat di tengah pembuatan cerita, kemudian begitu ganti adegan saya sadar kalau justru aneh anak ini setengah-setengah begitu. Masih tidak mengerti? Intinya saya terlalu galau dengan banyaknya pilihan kepribadian Astaroth sampai bingung mau pilih yang mana.
> 
> Jadi, Astaroth suka sama Val? Eeeeh, bagaimana, ya? Um, silakan imajinasikan sendiri, hehe. Lalu, apa Astaroth punya kepribadian ganda? Entah? Yah, sebuat aja dia memang kurang stabil. Terus kalau Val? Ah, dia diam-diam trauma sama masa lalu.
> 
> Oke, karena tidak baik memberi penjelasan terlalu panjang setelah cerita, saya biarkan sisanya bermain dalam imajinasi kalian saja.
> 
> Senang rasanya bisa membuat AstaVal walau jadinya cerita yang agak mengerikan dan berantakan begini. Sampai jumpa lain waktu di fanfiksi lainnya!


End file.
